Cursed
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: amu was always considered cursed.Her death seemed invitable now, especially after she got this job.
1. death

Amu had a been almost everything at work. She had been the person that makes the injections. She also had been a janitor, the person who feeds the victims. For she would use no other words to describe them. They wore given injections that would sabotage their lives. She knew better than anyone else. Though she was never given an injection. She was cursed with the same thing. Her tale starts when she was five. A friend was mean to her. Amu's only friend. Amu got angry and phased into a wolf. This was not the first time she phased, but it was the first time her parents seen. Amu had first phased when she was a few weeks old. She phased back before her parents seen, but she cried it hurt. It never hurt to phase again. She felt like weird, and strange. When her parents seen when Amu was five, they called Amu cursed and set her up for adoption. Amu got adopted a few days later, and all was nice until they found out Amu was unpopular. They found out she was cursed. They avoided Amu as much as possible. Amu learned to cuss at six years old, and no one wants a cursing little kid. That seemed to add to her bad reputation. When she was older she had to walk to school, or not go at all. As a result she missed lots of school days. She chose not to go to school at all during her senior year. She was kicked out after school was over. She moved and got a job as a doctor at a hospital without a college education, besides she couldn't afford one. The job paid very little, and she about starved. Two years later, this place was trying to open. Amu became a sponsor saving up to send them money. She started hunting animals for food, so she wouldn't starve. It took several attempts to start the company. When amu was twenty-three the company started. It paid a lot of money. Amu then started drinking. She hoped it would kill her. When the company started people died due to the injections. Amu then made the injections, which caused them to turn into wolves. As I was saying amu had every job there, except for injecting the stuff in the victims. Now Amu has a new boss, and she is cruel, and would not take no as a answer. So here amu is getting ready to give injections. Amu seen the victims come in. some were stumbling, and some were trembling from head to toe. Amu made sure not to look sadistic or innocent. She knew if she was sadistic they would be scared, and if she looked innocent they wouldn't trust her. When they entered and stood in line.. All turning to face the direction toward Amu's side of the room. Amu got out of the chair, and looked for the characteristics the boss wanted. She pulled gently a man to the chair. Her hand trembled as she moved the needle to his skin. She wondered if besides the fact she couldn't stab herself. She couldn't due the same to some one else. She eventually gave him an injection. She dropped the needle on the ground. She brought the boy to another room and pushed him in where the other wolves are at. She then found an athletic women and brought her to a chair to give an injection to. She quickly sterilized the needle. Her hand no longer trembled. She quickly sterilized the needle. She heard the girl scream and thought. Why scream and cry it will not stop a murderer and saying no will not stop a rapist. She quickly sent the girl to the other room. Then she found a smart looking guy and gave him a injection, and brought him to the other room. Amu cleaned the mess up from dropping the needle earlier. She left. A woman she worked with said "Ma'am, you should take medicine. You look messed up." Amu replied, "okay." Amu really would not. She was planning on killing herself tonight anyway. She got home to find there was no alcohol in the house, so she left to buy more. A women there told her to be careful. Stating she would get killed. She was very persistent. Amu told her to shut up and threatened both their lives. She told the girl to check out amu's supplies. She did so scared. Amu got home and stabbed herself, and put injections without needles. She bandaged it, so it would stay in her system. She then stabbed herself again. Every time she stabbed herself, she cried out in pain, but the demon in side of her found pleasure in her pain. She then put pills in her mouth and swallowed it down with alcohol. The woman she worked with came in. Amu blacked out.


	2. Failed

She woke up in the hospital, and the first person she saw was the doctor.

He asked her, "Are you awake?" Her only response was to glare at him with her now glassy, red eyes. He seemed to take that as a yes, because he wrote something down on the clipboard.

"You'll need a counselor. There are consequences for attempted suicide." He told her.

"It wasn't just attempted." I hate my life, the past, the present, and the future." She growled.

"Amu, calm down." A blonde-haired women said as she stood up. Amu glared at her, wondering how this women knew her name.

"I'm Sally. Remember when we were little?" The blonde haired women said.

"Amu's glare intensified, "You weren't much of a friend."

Sally said, "I admit that at times, I was mean, but I was still your friend." Sally sat back down in tears.

The man beside her put his arm around her shoulders, and murmered, "It's okay, Sall."

"Who are you?" Amu seethed.

"You've seen me at work." He stated calmly. Amu slowly began to recognize him.

She sprang up, and the IVs fell off of her. A few of the IVs fell on the floor, and broke. Amu's body started to tremble. Swarms of nurses, and other hospital staff entered. Some grabbed medicine to knock Amu out.

Amu phased into the monster inside of her. Her large gray body jumped out the window, but she didn't feel the pain, and did not see the blood. The only thing she felt was the window breaking, and all she saw was the ground rapidly approaching.


End file.
